Earth Reaver (Soul Reaver 2)
Soul Reaver 2 |PC = Raziel |use = unknown |obtained = Earth Forge (SR2) |appearances = }} The Earth Reaver was a temporary elemental enhancement for the Wraith Blade. Of Ancient vampire origin, it was intended to be gained by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2 but ended up being cut due to time constraints. Role The Earth Reaver was an enhancement for the Wraith Blade associated with elemental Earth. It was intended to be discovered by Raziel in the Earth Forge somewhen in the latter stages of Soul Reaver 2. As with Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver however, the locations related to this enhancement were not completed in time and were ultimately removed from the final game Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) (presumably along with any earth-attuned Reaver fonts). The Earth Reaver would ultimately make an appearance in a more permanent form in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). The specifics of the usage of the Earth Reaver are unknown, though it is likely (as in the case of the Reaver enhancements that are present) that the abilities and appearance of the Earth Reaver would have matched those of its more permanent successor in Defiance; Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) with the Earth Reaver a bright-green enhancement capable of activating Earth plinths to create Earth platforms, using a range of earthquake-based attacks, and able to weigh-down Raziel, enabling him to walk on the bottom of water-filled areas and interact with submerged objects in the Material Realm. Defiance: Raziel's Reavers at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) Pre-release materials for Soul Reaver 2 depict Raziel in a unspecified elemental forge, bearing a bright-green Reaver enhancement. Given the specifics of the Wraith Blade enhancements in Defiance (and the 'earthy' color scheme), these are believed to be the deleted Earth Forge and Earth Reaver enhancement Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Deleted Reaver Forges at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Notes * The Deleted Elemental Reavers can be enabled in-game through the use of the debug menu. When used, each of the deleted Reaver enhancements appear as an invisible 'placeholder' blades with no special abilities and with the blade itself doing no damage (though the Earth Reaver does appear to have a minor green usage effect and the 'sinking' ability remains). Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The Debug Menu at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) A different placeholder, arguably based on the Amplified Reaver (removed from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver), was accessible through debug menus on the earlier 'Air Forge demo'. The Debug Menu at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *The Earth Reaver was originally intended to have several other abilities which were intended to be gained from a separate Earth Reaver augmentation. The augmentation abilities were ultimately cut from Soul Reaver 2, but would be implemented in Defiance as the earthquake-related Charged attack and Reaver spell of the more permanent Earth Reaver. Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *''Soul Reaver 2'' contains several locations where the supposed abilities of the Earth Reaver could be used (assuming they are the same as the ''Defiance'' Earth Reaver); most noticeably, the ruins of the Spirit Forge at the bottom of the Great Southern Lake are likely to have used the 'sinking' ability of the Earth Reaver to activate. Deleted Reaver Forges at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Appearances * Soul Reaver 2 See also * Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) References }} Category:Cut content Category:Cut items and equipment Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 cut content Category:Soul Reaver 2 cut items and equipment